Museum
or a register]] Base cost: 140,000 gp Maintenance cost: 1500 gp/month Income per rank: 50 gp/month (150 gp/month in Elona+) A museum is created when the player uses a deed of museum on the world map. Place figures and cards of monsters in a museum to attract visitors. Doing so will increase the salary made by the museum. Figures will increase salary by a larger amount than cards. Figures and cards of named monsters increase salary the most. Figures/cards of higher level monsters will increase salary more than those of lower level monsters. Blessed/cursed status of the figure/card makes no difference. Multiple amount of figures/cards in the same square do not stack. Multiple figures/cards of the same monster will stack if you place them in multiple tiles. You can dig out the tiles to gain additional floor space, or use a Register or House Board to design your museum to what you want it to look like. The best way to increase your museum's rank is to kill the various special NPCs (such as the three guilds' gatekeepers, Mia the cat freak, Gwen the innocent etc.) They will always drop their unique figures and cards upon death, which bumps your museum's ranking by a good amount. Just take note of your Karma and the tendency for them to carry artifact equipment, which can prove to be quite painful. If you want to avoid the karma hit, one option is to throw a Duel Glove at the NPC, or you can attack and kill unique characters in the Party Time quests instead of in the main game world. A riskier option is to summon monsters near the NPC and hope the monsters kill it. Elona+ 1.74 has also implemented a new system called Unique Level. This is the sum of the levels of the unique NPCs that dropped the figures in the museum. If the level is greater than 1, the player will receive a mysterious envelope in every salary received. The envelope will contain a Unique Level-dependent number of platinum pieces. Note that only one museum will generate salary, so extra museums will not add to the player's salary. Museum Rank Museum Rank is slightly different than House Rank, and is one of the few ways of increasing your monthly income. Museum Rank does not expire over time. Museum Rank also gives more money per point than House Rank - 50 GP for every one point (150 GP in Elona+). However, Museum Rank is harder to obtain than House Rank is. Methods of Raising Museum Rank There are only two ways of raising your museum's rank, putting in cards of monsters and figures of monsters. Like House Rank, each card/figure must be on its own square. Your museum's rank goes up by one for every card or figure of a non-named monster. Named monsters' cards and figures raise rank more. Duplicates of cards/figures of non-named monsters CAN raise your rank. Just make sure to drop them on separate tiles. The duplicates won't raise rank nearly as much as the 1st one, and once you have enough (or a high enough rank), further duplicates won't raise rank at all. The same goes for named monsters - the first will raise rank a lot, and duplicates not as much. Look for "rank message" after dropping an item. Seemingly it's connected with either card/figurine is identified or not. E.g. if you drop identified(blue item name) putit card&figurine and unidentified(black item name) putit card&figurine then all of those will increase museum rank. Another possible case is to obtain the figurines/cards of the same kind of adventurers (those who could be identified by the Informer), e.g. mercenary archer, with different appearances (don't know if it's necessary) would raise the rank. However, figurines/cards dropped from an adventurer and a town NPC in the same class seem to be counted as a duplicate. Named monsters add more than one rank point, and duplicates of cards or figures of named monsters WILL raise your rank. Certain named humans (some bandits and NPCs in towns) will drop a figure and card if killed. Bosses in non-guaranteed dungeons will also oftentimes drop a figure of themselves. However, they do not count as named NPCs and as such their card/figure will be of a generic monster of their species. Museum Rank Titles *100-81 Rank: Unknown Ruin *80-75 Rank: Unknown Museum *74-60 Rank: Small Museum *59-45 Rank: Average Museum *44-30 Rank: Good Museum *29-15 Rank: Great Museum *14-11 Rank: Top Museum *10-6 Rank: Great Museum *5-2 Rank: Royal Museum *1 Rank: Tyris' Greatest Museum Yes, "Great Museum" is there twice. Category:Deeds